Black and White
by Narcissa Hale
Summary: [Drarry] Après la mort de Voldemort, Harry tourne mal. Rebelle, insolent et violent. Mais surtout seul. Drago s'interroge, se pose beaucoup de questions. Va-t-il réussir à percer cette solide carapace ?
1. Présentation de Drago Malfoy

**Salut ! Cela faisait vraiment longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit, je m'étais perdue dans les méandres des fanfictions Harry Potter. Je cède alors à mon tour à cet univers et je vais donc en écrire une. Je sais que celle sur Destiel est toujours en cours, mais je vais alterner les deux :)**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je m'appelle Drago Malfoy. Je suis un sorcier sang-pur, issu d'une des plus grandes familles du monde sorcier. J'ai bientôt dix-huit ans, le 5 juin et j'entre à Poudlard en septième année. Je suis préfet de la maison Serpentard. Comme à mon habitude, j'excelle dans tous les domaines, et plus particulièrement en Potions, cours distribué par mon parrain Severus Rogue.

J'essaie de valoir mon nom Malfoy, en l'honneur de mon feu-père. Il est mort pendant le combat contre Voldemort, en tentant d'aider Potter. Il était un espion. Toute la population magique crache sur son nom, en le traitant de Mangemort, mais je tente de rétablir son honneur. Il était un héros, et le monde se devait de le reconnaître. Narcissa, ma mère, veut elle aussi restaurer notre réputation et s'implique dans de nombreuses causes, notamment l'association fondée par Charlie Weasley afin de sauver les dragons de l'extinction.

J'ai changé de manière radicale au cours de l'année précédente : j'empruntais le sentier interdit, devenant un Mangemort, lorsque mon père a débarqué à Poudlard en hurlant, avant de tout me raconter sur son implication au sein de leur groupe. Lui et Rogue avaient infiltré leur organisation et transmettaient toutes leurs informations à Dumbledore pour l'A.D. Ses révélations surprenantes m'ont poussé à rejoindre cette armée et à lutter contre Voldemort. Il est mort mais peu de personnes osent encore prononcer son nom, de peur de le voir réapparaître soudainement ou qu'un autre prenne sa place. Maintenant, les sorciers taisent son existence, en espérant voir disparaître son souvenir et tous les drames qui lui sont liés.

J'ai survécu par miracle à la bataile finale, mais mon père a succombé, foudroyé par un _Avada Kedavra._ Je n'ai appris sa mort qu'après le combat. La seule chose qu'il me reste de lui est un pendentif en forme de dragon. Severus a réussi à échapper à ce massacre et a emménagé dans notre manoir environ un mois après. Ma mère a connu une période difficile, restant enfermée dans son chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle connaît encore des moments de déprime mais elle est quasiment redevenue la mère aimante et protectrice que j'ai toujours connue. Elle a recommencé à me couver comme si j'avais encore quatre ans et que je ne contrôlais pas encore ma magie. Elle a passé tout l'été à me convaincre de ne pas retourner à Poudlard, en vain. Je dois y retourner ! Retrouver les quelques personnes dignes de confiance qui s'y trouvent. L'académie sera paisible, Severus devient le nouveau directeur, maintenant que Dumbledore est mort et que MacGonagall refuse cette responsabilité. Cette femme manque considérablement d'ambition ! Elle se cantonne à son rôle de professeur de Métamorphose au lieu de viser plus haut. Tant pis pour elle ! Mais, il n'y a pas eu qu'eux qui ont connu des changements considérables.

La plus grande transformation a été Potter. Cette guerre l'a ébranlé au plus profond de son être. Il a changé du tout au tout : il s'est renfermé sur lui-même, devenant un adolescent taciturne. S'ils devaient repasser sous le Choixpeau, il irait sans aucun doute à Serpentard, étant devenu roublard, sournois, acariâtre, mais, surtout, méchant. Il se réjouit du malheur des autres, sèche les cours, répond aux professeurs. Ceux-ci ont d'abord tenté de l'aider, cherchant à comprendre ses problèmes, lui proposant leur aide, et on pouvait voir la compassion s'imprimer sur leur traits. Il a rejeté toutes ces personnes, ainsi que ses meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, qui ont l'air complètement perdus sans leur mentor. Il s'amuse à terroriser les premières années qui n'abandonnent pas leur vision idyllique de leur héros. Il enchaîne les coups bas envers les personnes qu'il estime le mériter. Il reste seul la journée mais la nuit, il aime être ... accompagné. Il couche avec tout ce qui bouge, homme ou femme, leur faisant espérer une relation, que ces personnes sont spéciales à ses yeux, avant de les plaquer le lendemain matin. Ginny est dévastée, lorsque je la croisais dans les couloirs, elle avait les yeux perpétuellement rougis d'avoir pleuré. La seule chose qui le rattachait à son ancien "lui" est le Quidditch. Il passe la plupart de ses nuits à voler sur le terrain. Souffrant de nombreuses insomnies, je l'observe du bord de ma fenêtre.

Le comportement de Potter me rappelle le mien il y a quelques temps. Mais à cette époque, j'avais Blaise et Pansy. Maintenant je n'ai plus personne, Blaise ne retourne pas à Poudlard cette année, et Pansy m'a ignoré tout l'été. Je n'ai reçu d'elle qu'une seule lettre, où elle me raconte des banalités, mais le sous-entendu est clair : elle me trouve fade et dénué d'intérêt, maintenant que mon père est mort et que je n'ai plus rien à lui apporter. J'étais assez amer en lisant cette lettre, je l'avoue, mais je pensais pouvoir compter sur quelques soutiens. Blaise continue de me parler, mais nous avons pris de la distance.

L'été est passé très lentement, et j'ai occupé mes journées à m'avancer pour l'année prochaine, à lire les manuels et à fouiner dans les affaires de mon père pour y découvrir de nouveaux sorts. On va me confondre avec Granger à la fin ! Mais lorsque je ne m'avançais pas, je m'entraînais au Quidditch. Je vais enfin le battre cette année, et Serpentard va remporter la Coupe ! Je m'implique de plus en plus dans mes études, je vais devenir Saint Potter doublé de Granger. Mais ce n'est pas pour rien. Je veux devenir le futur directeur de Poudlard. Ma mère voudrait que je devienne Auror, mais je ne veux pas m'impliquer dans d'affaires sordides qui pourraient me rappeler LE combat. Je ne suis pas lâche mais me rappeler le meurtre de mon père est ma limite.

Granger et Weasley sont enfin ensemble. Ils ont cédé à leur passion, heureusement d'ailleurs, les élèves, même les professeurs, commençaient à insister fortement. Ils ont tous deux un peu changé : Weasley commence à travailler, sous la menace d'Hermione, et Granger s'accorde [un peu] plus de liberté.

Comment je sais tout ça ? J'ai simplement passé beaucoup de temps seul, à écouter et à observer. J'ai appris toutes les histoires, ragots et rumeurs qui circulent à Poudlard. Par exemple, j'ai entendu que Luna avait cédé aux avances de Neville. Apparemment, MacGonagall aurait tenté de séduire Dumbledore, mais il lui aurait avoué qu'il était gay. Elle avait été dévastée lorsqu'il est mort et est devenue encore plus aigrie.

Sur le quai 9 3/4, j'empoigne mon chariot et sourie à ma mère, qui s'inquiète, comme d'habitude. Auparavant, je me serais énervé mais maintenant, je chérie ces instants. Certains diront que je me suis adouci, mais je considère simplement que je me suis rendu compte que la vie était courte. J'aperçois au loin Granger et la famille Weasley, Hermione et Ron enlacés. Ils ont l'air heureux, mais je peux voir la tristesse dans leurs yeux. Ils fixent quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retourne et je vois Potter, tout de noir vêtu, l'air sombre. Il est adossé à un mur, dans un recoin, et semble ne prêter attention à rien. La seule touche de couleur sur sa tenue est ses yeux, deux émeraudes qui luisent d'une lueur violente. Je le fixe et lorsqu'il relève la tête et croise mon regard et que je lui adresse un bref signe de tête, il me regarde étrangement, avant d'esquisser un sourire vicieux et diabolique. Il n'a pas changé pendant l'été apparemment.

Après ce bref instant, je me retourne et monte dans le train. Je trouve un compartiment vide que je verrouille. Je m'allonge sur une banquette et ferme les yeux. Cette année va être longue.

Je m'appelle Drago Malfoy et je suis en septième année à Poudlard.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Une petite introduction pour mettre en place le contexte. Je réponds volontiers au reviews :)**


	2. Premier jour d'Altea Argent

**Salut ! J'ai oublié (me taper pas !) de mettre les informations "de base" pendant l'introduction donc je le fais maintenant.**

 **Disclaimer : Comme je ne suis pas JKR, je ne peux prétendre posséder ces adorables petits sorciers (too bad !)**

 **Pairing : Multiples ! Le principal étant (quand même !) Drarry. Il y a Romione, Blaise et Pansy**

 **Note : M**

 **NDA : Dans cette histoire, Voldy est mort dans le tome 6, ne tient donc pas compte du tome 7**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

L'arrivée à Poudlard a été agitée. Je revêtais ma tenue d'élève lorsque j'ai entendu des bruits dans le couloir. Des bruits de lutte. Des cris de filles apeurées. Je débloque la porte rapidement avant de me précipiter hors du compartiment. Potter se battait avec un Serpentard, un sixième année, qui était réputé pour être un bagarreur de première classe. Celui-ci était salement amoché, la lèvre fendue, le nez de travers, sûrement cassé, et un bras qui pendait lamentablement le long de son flanc, sûrement dans le même état que son nez. Potter, lui, avait l'arcade sourcillière éclatée et la pommette égratignée. Il s'acharnait sur l'autre, qui n'était plus en état de se battre, et qui n'allait pas tarder de tourner de l'oeil. Il frappait sans relâche, le plus fort possible. Il allait le battre à mort. Quelqu'un devait intervenir et rapidement. Jel songeai à aller chercher Granger, préfète en chef, mais quelque chose me disait de ne pas y aller. Je me jetai devant le Gryffondor en furie. Je me pris un violent coup à la mâchoire mais ne cillai pas, restant devant la victime. Dès qu'il s'aperçut que j'étais entre lui et son punching-ball, Potter s'arrêta brusquement, le poing figé en l'air. Profitant de cette distraction, le Serpentard s'écarta brusquement, se tenant le bras et essayant d'empêcher le saignement de son nez. Je me jetai sur le Survivant, le plaquant au sol pour l'empêcher de bouger et de retourner maltraiter le second élève. Potter se débatit violemment mais je tins bon. Il finit par abandonner, me fixa d'un air mauvais avant de demander :

" Pourquoi t'as fait ça Malfoy ? Tu joues au héros ?

\- Non ! Je fais simplement mon job ! Tu t'attaques à quelqu'un de ma Maison, et tu t'attends à ce que je ne réagisse pas ? Tu es vraiment plus stupide que je ne le pensais, Potter, répliquè-je ironiquement.

\- On discutait, c'est tout. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? On va rien me dire, je suis le Survivant, je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux. Et puis, ce n'est sûrement pas toi qui peut me donner des leçons de morale !" susurre-t-il, perfide. Je sentis que je devenais vert. Potter se détourna brusquement, faisant virevolter sa cape avant de s'éloigner, la foule apreurée s'écartant sur son passage. Il avait une démarche féline et assurée, une démarche de prédateur, le menton fier et il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, mais surtout, il les avait domptés ! Ils bouclaient toujours, mais tout était ordonné, et ses boucles frôlaient ses épaules. Il avait dû beaucoup s'entraîner pendant l'été : ses épaules avaient doublé de taille et il avait perdu le léger rebond des joues d'enfant. Sa mâchoire s'était affirmée, en devenant presque carrée, ses pomettes étaient plus saillantes, ses lèves pincées s'étiraient en un perpétuel rictus glacé. Mais le plus grand changement s'était opéré au niveau de ses yeux. Ses yeux ... Autrefois si chaleureux, expressifs et bienveillants, ils étaient maintenant froids, vides, sans aucune émotion, et on y décelait une profonde haine et énormément de violence contenue.

Je me détournai à mon tour, et retournai m'enfermer dans mon wagon lorsque Blaise et Pansy arrivèrent en courant, Pansy tirant l'autre par la main. Essouflés, ils refermèrent la porte du compartiment et la verrouillèrent, afin de pouvoir discuter à l'aise, mais surtout à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes :

" Par Merlin ! Potter a avalé un crapaud ou quoi ?! s'exclama Parkinson.

\- J'espère qu'il ne va pas tomber à Serpentard ! continua Blaise.

\- C'est vrai ! Avec la nouvelle répartition !" annonça Pansy.

Je vaquais à mes occupations, je rangeais mes affaires, ne faisant pas attention aux paroles qu'ils échangeaient, mais lorsque j'entendis ça, je ne pus me retenir :

" QUOI ?! C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?

\- Euh ... Tu n'as pas reçu la lettre ? murmura Pansy. Tous les élèves l'ont reçu cet été. Tiens, je l'ai encore.

* * *

 _ **Chers élèves,**_

 _ **Suite aux évènements de cette année, et aux nombreux changements de personnalité qu'ont subi certains élèves de l'école, il y aura une nouvelle répartition, effectuée par le Choixpeau, dans les quatres Maisons.**_

 _ **D'autres nouveautés apparaîtront tout au cours de l'année. Les professeurs vous expliqueront tout en détail à la rentrée, pendant le Banquet.**_

 _ **Profitez de vos vacances,**_

 _ **Cordialement,**_

 _ **A. Dumbledore**_

* * *

Oh Merlin ! Je sens que cette année va être la pire de toutes ! Et pourtant ... On en a vécu des catastrophes ... Je soupire et, soudain las, je m'écroule sur la banquette. Le couple s'absenta, me laissant dormir en paix. Je plongeais doucement dans le sommeil, j'avais l'impression de reposer sur un nuage. J'entendis un léger bruit d'ouverture mais je n'y prêtai aucune attention, mon nuage me berçait. La sensation de calme et de chaleur s'accentua soudainement, et je m'endormis alors complètement. Je flottais dans un monde multicolore peuplé d'hippogriffes et de centaures, lorsqu'un cri déchira le silence, m'arrchant à mon monde parfait :

" Par les couilles de Salazar ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? Où est Drago ?

\- Je suis là ! On t'as jeté un sort ou quoi ? dis-je, mais la voix qui arriva jusqu'à mes oreilles n'était pas la mienne. Elle était quelque peu fragile, légère et délicate. Qu'est ce que vous avez ?

\- Regarde par toi-même", déclara Blaise, jusqu'ici silencieux, avant de faire apparaître un miroir en pied devant lequel il plaça le jeune sorcier.

Ce que je vis me sidéra. En face de moi se trouvait une magnifique jeune fille. Une longue chevelure blonde-blanche cascadait jusqu'aux hanche étroites. De sublimes yeux gris perçants me fixaient. Des lèvres fines mais pourtant bien dessinées étaient légèrement écartées, démontrant une impression de surprise. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire de sorcier aux couleurs de Serpentard, qui ne dissimulait pas entièrement la poitrine de la jeune fille. Je levai le bras, elle m'imita. Ce miroir était vraiment bien enchanté. Lorsque je leur fis part de mon admiration envers le sorcier qui avait fait ça, Blaise finit par me murmurer que ce n'était pas un miroir enchanté, et je restai figé. Ca voulait donc dire que ... cette fille, c'était moi ! Oh Merlin ! C'était pas possible ! Tout simplement anormal ! Je ne pouvais pas ... ! Je baissai les yeux et j'aperçus une poitrine. Mes mains explorèrent mon corps, sous les regards gênés de Pansy, et Blaise, qui essayait de paraître désinteressé. Tout devint rouge, j'eus une crise de fureur phénoménale, la pire que je n'ai jamais eue. Comme j'avais appris à maîtriser le Patronum pendant les vacances, je m'empressai d'en envoyer un à Severus, qui apparut dans un Pop caractéristique des transplanages. Il en resta muet de stupeur. L'héritier Malfoy était devenu une héritière ! Cela avait de quoi en choquer plus d'un. Même Severus, qui était cependant toujours impassible, balbutiait. Je le fixai d'un air méprisant sans répondre lorsqu'il me demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Comme si j'en avais la moindre idée ! Je dormais quand tout est arrivé !

On débattit pendant un long moment avant d'arriver à une entente. Je me ferai passer pour la nièce de Severus, qui aura bien évidemment mis au courant ce vieux croûlant de Dumbledore. Je serais "une nouvelle élève" qui "viendra de France" pour "apprendre à connaître son oncle". Pour expliquer l'absence de mon moi masculin, on prétextera un soudain malaise provoquée par une maladie magique contractée pendant un voyage. Je serais donc "absent" toute l'année. Je devrais jouer mon rôle à la perfection, mais surtout personne ne devait se douter de rien !

L'arrivée à la gare se fit en silence. J'avais changé de compartiment discrètement, pour m'installer seul (ou devrais-je dire seule ? Non, c'est trop étrange ...) avec Severus. Nous descendîmes ensemble du train, et toutes les discussions sur le quai s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Tous les élèves me dévisagèrent, bouche bée. Même Potter me regardait, son air supérieur remplaçait par un air étonné. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que je l'observais, il remplaça son air surpris par un sourire séducteur. J'eus souain la nausée. Potter qui me draguait ouvertement. Dégoûtant. Je me détournai brusquement pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte de mon malaise. J'emboîtais le pas à "mon oncle", les gens s'écartant sur notre passage.

* * *

Lorsque que tous les élèves jusqu'à la septième année furent répartis, ce fut à leur tour. Les Weasley atterrirent à Gryffondor, sans surprise, Granger aussi. Blaise, cependant, les rejoignit à Gryffondor, sous le regard ahuri de Pansy, à Serpentard. Mais le changement soudain de Maison d'un élève provoqua une huée générale. Potter. Evidemment. A Serpentard. Mon royaume. Le Prince des Griffons à Serpentard. C'était le monde à l'envers ! Voici Altea Drusilla Argent, qui nous arrive tout droit de Paris. Elle est ici pour bénéficier de cours en Potions avancés, donnés par le professeur Rogue, son oncle." Les élèves tremblèrent en entendant le nom de Rogue, leur terreur était visible. Je lus de la compassion dans le regard de certains. C'était amusant. J'arrivais sans surprise, à Serpentard, sous le regard attentif de Severus. Je m'assis à côté de Pansy, me présentant, jouant mon rôle à la perfection. Soudain, je sentis une main frôler mon dos pour se poser sur mon épaule. Je sursautai. Potty-Potter. Il m'adressa un sourire éclatant avant de se présenter : " Harry Potter. Vraiment ravi de te rencontrer." Le tout sans arrêter de sourire. Oh non, j'allais vomir. Respire, Drago, euh non, Altea, respire. Sev' avait vraiment intérêt à vite trouver une solution. Il discuta, je répondais sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il disait, obnubilé par sa main sur mon bras. Je lui adressai un regard froid, avant de me détourner pour parler avec Pansy. Je ne remarquai pas son sourire carnassier. Je tressaillis en sentant sa main effleurer mon postérieur lorsqu'il s'éloigna. Cette année démarrait mal.

En arrivant dans la Salle Commune, je remarquai Potter, adossé à une colonne, une cravate verte et argent négligemment nouée. Le vert était parfaitement accordé à celui de ses yeux. Pardon ? Ce sont quoi ces pensées ? Je deviens _vraiment_ une fille. Dès qu'il m'aperçut, il se dirigea vers moi, d'une démarche féline. Il se pencha vers moi, j'allais reculer, mais me repris de justesse, un Malfoy ne recule pas devant l'adversité. Je restais donc stoïque, l'air le plus froid possible, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire. Il se pencha pour me chuchoter à l'oreille, son souffle chaud me chatouillant le cou : "Si tu veux, je peux te faire visiter l'école.

\- Non merci, répondis-je en pinçant les lèvres, Oncle Rogue m'a déjà fait la visite.

\- Dommage, il y a certains endroits secrets et isolés que je voulais te montrer", susurra-t-il, une étincelle dans le regard.

Brrrruh, je frissonne. Ce n'est définitivement plus le même Potter. Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier la nouvelle version. On verra bien. Sans attendre, je me dirige vers le dortoir des garçons lorsque sa voix familière m'interpelle :

" Eh ! C'est chez les garçons ! Tu t'es trompée ! Les filles sont à côté ! A moins que cette errreur ne soit volontaire ..."

Je suis stupide. Je tournai les talons pour aller dans le bon dortoir. Pansy me courut après. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit, soudain épuisé par cette journée. Pansy me parlais des ragôts lorsqu'un elfe de maison apparut, un parchemin à la main.

 **J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles. La Salle de Potion. Minuit.**

 **SR**

Oh oh. Je réglais ma baguette pour me réveiller dans une heure et demie et m'endormis presque aussitôt. J'étais poursuivi par un chat noir aux yeux verts qui crachait des sortilèges. Je me réveillai en sursaut, juste avant que ma bagutte ne sonne, couvert de sueur. C'était horrible. Nul doute quant à l'identité de ce fameux chat. Potty-Potter. En faisant attention de ne pas réveiller les autres filles, je me levai à tâton avant de me faufiler vers la sortie. Je longeai les murs, me dissimulant dans des recoins lorsque des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre, jusqu'à arriver au point de rendez-vous. Severus était appuyé contre la fenêre, le regard fouillant l'obscurité extérieure. Lorsque j'entrai, il se retourna lentement, la mine sombre. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Il me fixa quelques instants avant de déclarer d'une voix sourde :

" Il n'y a pas de sortilège inversant le sort. Tout cela sans sourciller. Cette bombe m'était lâchée dessus sans aucun avertissement.

\- Pardon ? balbutiai-je, espérant avoir mal entendu.

\- Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Les effets du sort se dissiperont par eux-mêmes dans cinq ans."

Cinq ans ? CINQ ANS ? Je vais rester une fille pendant **_cinq foutues années_**! Je sentis ma bouche devenir cotonneuse, avant d'avoir le vertige, pour finalement m'évanouir et tomber au sol. Quinze minutes plus tard, je me réveillai enfin, Severus me claquant les joues, l'air inquiet. Je me relevai, encore tremblant, avant de tituber jusqu'à la porte et de saluer mon parrain d'une voix blanche. Je devais avoir rêvé ! Tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Je me pinçai, sans aucun résultat. Je rentrais au dortoir lorsque j'entendis du bruit provenant du couloir adjacent. Ce n'était pas des bruits de pas... C'était des gémissements ! Yeurk. Qui cela pouvaient-ils bien être ? La curiosité l'emporta sur le dégoût. Je m'approchai doucement pour découvrir ... La belette femelle et Saint Potter, visiblement en pleine action. Oh. Potter m'aperçut et m'adressa un sourire dénué d'ambiguité, comme pour m'inviter à le rejoindre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de piquer un fard avant de m'enfuir en direction des cachots.

Quand je me rendis compte qu'il ne me poursuivait pas, je m'arrêtais et m'adossais au mur froid. Les images de la scène que je venais d'interrompre me revenaient en mémoire. Une vision des plus repoussantes. La belette et le Balafré en train de copuler ... Enfin, Potter s'amuse avec tout le monde en ce moment ! Garçons et filles confondues, de la cinquième à la septième année. Il ne reste jamais avec eux plus de deux nuits, mais ces deux nuits seraient "inoubliables". D'autres images s'imposent à mon esprit. J'allais me sentir mal, je devais me reprendre ! Après quelques minutes d'intense concentration, je parvins à retrouver un état normal et à me diriger calmement vers le dortoir. Je ferais comme si je n'avais rien vu, j'allais me retenir de lancer des piques à sa partenaire de jeu, après tout je n'étais pas censé la connaître. En entrant dans la Salle Commune, je surpris Blaise et Pansy. Décidément, les hormones n'épargnaient personne ici !

Je m'allongeais enfin sur mon lit et fermai les yeux. Des rêves étranges peuplèrent ma nuit.


	3. Le Bal d'Automne

La première semaine fut assez calme. Les élèves arrêtèrent peu à peu de me dévisager et je me suis (à nouveau) bien intégré. Je restais avec Pansy et Nott, Blaise étant très occupé par des activités de Gryffondor (défendre la veuve et l'orphelin par exemple). Comme il était un ancien Serpentard, il fut le premier Gryffon à ne pas être détesté par Rogue. J'évitais Crabbe et Goyle, qui semblaient passer la plupart de leur temps à me courir après. Gênant. Très gênant. Mais le pire était sans nul doute l'ex-Griffon, Saint Potter : il m'attendait à chaque cours, pour me faire des remarques vaseuses et me frôler, sans jamais abandonner son air lubrique.

Mais les questions sur « mon absence » commençaient à devenir le principal sujet de conversation. Pour certains, j'étais mort (rien que ça ! Tué par Voldemort ou Harry pendant le « Combat Final »), pour d'autres, j'avais fui car j'étais un Death-Eater de la pire espèce (évidemment!). Mais la principale théorie était que j'étais banni par ma famille et que je m'étais exilé pour vivre le grand amour avec un elfe en France. Normal. C'était la théorie prisée principalement par les Poufsouffles (eh oui, ils adorent ces histoires d'amours dégoulinantes de sentiments …).

Cependant, Sev' m'avait promis de continuer à chercher une solution à mon « problème ». Je n'allais pas passer ma jeunesse dans le corps d'une femme, abandonner le « véritable moi » pour cette Altea et laisser simplement cela arriver sans réagir !

J'ai récupéré ma place d'Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Mais comme Potter la voulait, on devait alterner. Avec nous deux dans l'équipe, la Coupe nous était déjà attribuée ! Mais Potter enchaînait les fautes, poussant les membres de l'équipe adverse pour les déséquilibrer. Mais en plus il était de mauvaise foi ! Severus ne l'aimait toujours pas, mais le voir remporter la Coupe fut un grand pas en avant.

Mais l'effervescence de cette victoire fut vite remplacée par une agitation totalement différente. Le bal d'automne approchait à grand pas. Les filles étaient émoustillées et aguichaient tous les garçons qu'elles croisaient et ceux-ci ressemblaient plus à des animaux en rut. J'étais assailli de toutes parts par ces bêtes et, même si cela m'amusait au début, ça devint rapidement agaçant. Mais le pire fut quand Pansy me demanda :

« Eh Altea ! A quoi ressemble ta robe pour le bal ? Je m'étouffai dans mon jus de citrouille avant de la foudroyer du regard. Elle éclata d'un rire moqueur sonore avant de m'adresser un petit sourire désolé. Je m'essuyai la bouche avant de répondre.

\- Je n'y vais pas. Le silence se fit dans la salle, tous les élèves mâles me regardaient d'un air déçu ainsi que certaines filles, mais la plupart de celles-ci étaient resplendissantes. Hypocrites. J'ai à faire. Je dois m'occuper de mes potions.

\- Je peux t'accorder une soirée de répit ! Intervint Severus. Le traître ! Des applaudissements résonnèrent dans la salle, certains sifflaient.

\- Vous êtes trop aimable, mon oncle, répondis-je d'une voix glaciale.

\- Dans ce cas, aurai-je l'honneur de t'y accompagner ? demanda Potty. Les filles retinrent leur souffle, la jalousie était palpable. La belette femelle s'étrangla en entendant ces paroles.

\- Quelle bonne idée ! s'exclama Dumby le vieux gâteux. L'affaire est entendue !

\- Quoi ? Mais non, je … balbutiai-je.

\- Je viendrai te chercher à la demie. J'ai hâte, conclut le Balafré en s'éloignant.

\- Il te faut une robe dans ce cas ! » Intervint soudainement Parkinson.

Oh Merlin ! Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'y échapper avant demain soir !

 _ **Le lendemain après-midi**_

Salazar ! J'étais dans de la bouse d'hippogriffes jusqu'au cou ! Cela faisait trois heures, TROIS HEURES, que Pansy me faisait essayer des robes ! Je ne savais pas qu'il existait autant de nuances de bleu … Puis celle-ci voulut me coiffer et me maquiller ! Quelle torture ! J'aurai plus de respect envers les filles dorénavant ! Lorsque je pus enfin ne regarder dans un miroir, je ne reconnaissais pas la fille que j'étais chaque jour. Même si elle était magnifique au quotidien, là elle battait des records ! Ma robe (quelle sensation étrange que de prononcer ses mots!) était pourpre, en soie d'araignée, me serrait la taille avant de s'évaser en une traîne. Un décolleté bordé de dentelle mettait ma gorge en valeur ainsi que sa peau blanche. De longues manches donnaient une certaine majesté à chacun de mes gestes. De nombreuses broderies argentées accentuaient la richesse de cette robe. Un collier d'or blanc, piqueté de rubis, entourait mon cou et était assorti à de longues boucles d'oreilles. Mes cheveux étaient bouclés légèrement et relevés en une coiffure compliquée qui avait nécessité des milliards d'épingles et des litres de laque. J'étais très peu maquillée mais c'était encore trop à mon goût. Un trait de khôl soulignait mes yeux, faisant ressortir le gris de mes pupilles, de la poudre accentuait ma blancheur et du rouge sur mes lèvres pour les rendre pulpeuses. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Les talons que je dus enfiler ! Je trébuchais à chaque pas, avant de m'énerver et de les balancer à travers le dortoir. Pansy, à force de supplications, parvint à me convaincre de les remettre. Je jetai un sort d'équilibre à mes pieds et parvint à esquisser quelques pas de danse.

Nous descendîmes dans la Salle Commune, où un Blaise impatient attendait Pansy, vêtue d'une robe bleue. Mais une autre présence attira mon attention. Le Balafré m'attendait. Étonnant, je pensais qu'il allait me faire faux-bond. Il portait une robe noire, tout à fait classique, mais ornée elle-aussi de broderies couleur argent. Ses cheveux restaient toujours aussi sages et il avait délaissé ses lunettes pour des verres de contact. Il s'approcha pour me souffler à l'oreille quelques compliments … très peu innocents. Je le plantai là pour sortir de la Salle pour me diriger dans la Salle de Bal. Il me rattrapa en quelques enjambées pour m'enlacer la taille. Plus que cinq ans … J'allais réussir à supporter ça. Si je le répétais suffisamment, j'allais peut-être m'en convaincre.

En entrant dans la pièce, je me raidis légèrement en apercevant les regards focalisés sur moi. J'ai l'habitude d'être admiré, mais une Salle entière est légèrement impressionnant. Saint Potter (plus tellement Saint maintenant si vous voulez mon avis, mais les habitudes ont la vie dure) resserra son emprise sur ma taille pour me guider jusqu'au bar de fortune pour nous servir des boissons. Je portais le verre à mes lèvres. Très alcoolisé. Plus que d'habitude. Il avait dû jeter un sort en douce pour augmenter sa teneur en alcool. Suspicieux, je le regardais et il m'adressa un grand sourire, interceptant mes pensées, me prouvant sa culpabilité. Tant pis. J'allais en avoir besoin pour résister à cette soirée. Mais Potter n'allait pas abandonner aussi rapidement ! Il me servit verre après verre, malgré mes protestations, jusqu'à ce que je sois assez éméché pour accepter une invitation à danser. A vrai dire, je n'avais strictement rien compris à ce qu'il venait de me dire mais je n'avais pas envie d'ouvrir la bouche, sentant que j'allais sûrement me ridiculiser si j'essayais. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il m'attrapa par la main pour me traîner sur la piste de danse que je réalisais l'horreur du moment. Moi ? Danser ? Ces deux mots ne sont pas compatibles ! Non pas que je ne sache pas virevolter, j'y suis même bon, à en croire les dires de Pansy, mais je ne le supporte pas ! Il ne s'agit que d'un ridicule moyen pour se donner en spectacle ! Cette soirée, qui commençait légèrement à s'améliorer, venait de subir un coup critique.

J'étais ainsi perdu dans mes pensées lorsque j'en fus violemment tiré, par la sensation soudaine d'un corps contre le mien. Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ? A ce que je pouvais voir, nous étions en plein centre de la piste de danse, et j'étais plaqué contre le torse chaud et ferme du Balafré. Tiens, tiens ... Le Quidditch n'est donc pas inutile ... Je fronçais les sourcils, essayant désespérément de me soustraire à la poigne de fer qui me retenait. Je finis par abandonner et me laisser guider, un air digne plaqué sur le visage, mais mon for intérieur bouillant de rage. Je réussis toutefois à obtenir de mon ravisseur de me laisser profiter de l'air frais de la nuit. Je m'enfuis, littéralement, traversais la foule, et atteignis un balcon. Occupé. Merde ! Oh ! Pansy et Blaise en pleine exploration buccale. Très peu pour moi. Je tournais les talons le plus rapidement possible et arrivais à dégoter un balcon vide. Enfin. Je m'accoudais à la rambarde dans un soupir, laissant le vent me fouetter le visage. Le bruit étouffé de la musique me parvenait mais le calme régnait. C'était tellement reposant. Je n'avais que peu souvent l'occasion d'être seul, Pansy, Blaise, Severus et d'autres me collaient tout au long de la journée et je n'arrivais pas à totalement les semer. Les minute s'égrenaient paisiblement et je savourais cette liberté, jusqu'au moment où j'entendis des pas se rapprocher. Je fis volte-face en dégainant ma baguette et la pointant sur l'intrus, un "Endoloris" prêt à franchir mes lèvres, lorsque je réalisai qu'il s'agissait (encore !) de Potty-Potter. J'abaissai ma baguette et la rangeai dans un des plis de ma robe avant de me retourner et de retourner à ma position initiale. Je le sentis s'approcher de moi mais ne bougeai pas d'un cheveu, le regard perdu dans le lointain. Il s'accouda à la barrière, tout près de moi. Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes, savourant comme moi la douceur de la nuit, avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

" Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Tu trouvais que j'étais trop bien pour toi ? lança-t-il, perfide.

\- Je déteste les bals et ce n'est sûrement ta présence royale qui me fera changer d'avis, ripostai-je, agacé. Les effets de l'alcool continuaient de se faire ressentir, mais je les contrôlais assez bien pour paraître sobre.

\- Seuls les imbéciles ne changent pas d'avis, dit-il en se rapprochant de mon visage. Je réprimai un frémissement, je ne voulais pas paraître faible. Ou saoul.

\- Tu dois être un expert dans ce domaine alors, glissai-je, affichant toujours un calme olympien. Il se rapprocha encore (il ne connaissait pas la notion d'espace vital ou quoi ?!). Je pouvais distinguer les différentes nuances de vert présentes dans ses yeux et sentir son souffle se mélangeait au mien. Je ne pouvais pas reculer (ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait !) car si je faisais un pas en arrière, je reconnaissais ma défaite !

\- Je suis un expert dans de nombreux domaines, et je peux t'en faire découvrir certains, susurra le grossier personnage.

\- Non mais je rêve ! C'est mon esprit qui est dérangé, ou Saint Potter vient de me proposer explicitement de "nous envoyer en l'air" ? (comme disent les Moldus. Certaines de leurs expressions sont vraiment tordues !), m'exclamai-je, soufflé.

\- Tiens, la princesse glacée a laissé tomber le masque ! ricana-t-il. Et puisqu'il faut _réellement_ tout t'expliquer, ton cerveau me paraissant en difficulté, oui, je t'ai bien proposé _ça,_ souffla Potter, légèrement énervé.

\- Il est hors de question que je ..., criai-je, avant d'être brusquement interrompue par Potter, qui venait de franchir les derniers centimètres qui séparaient nos lèvres. C'était quoi encore ça ? Je déclarai officiellement cette soirée comme la pire jamais vécue. Je tentai de le repousser mais mon corps ne semblait pas être connecté à ma tête. Ah ... Je ne devais pas être aussi sobre que je le pensais. Autant dire que l'autre en profita, il m'attrapa par la taille, avant de me plaquer contre le mur, m'arrachant un couinement (C'est dur, un mur !) pour approfondir le baiser. A force de concentration (ce n'est pas facile lorsqu'on a quelqu'un qui t'explore les amygdales), je parvins à le repousser. Je le giflai violemment (et ouais, un réflexe de fille ... Ma virilité en prend un coup) avant de partir sans un mot. Je ne pus pas le voir me regarder partir, le sourire aux lèvres.

J'entrai dans les premiers toilettes que je vis, chassant les quelques premières années qui piaillaient et gloussaient comme des dindes d'un regard et m'assurai que personne n'était là avant de lever le regard pour m'observer dans le miroir. Mon air royal s'était envolé. Mes pommettes étaient rouges, mon rouge à lèvres était parti, des mèches s'échappaient de ma coiffure, mes lèvres étaient écarlates et gonflées, ma robe était de travers et j'avais les yeux écarquillés. Aucun doute possible sur mes précédentes activités. Je rajustai ma tenue, me passai le visage sous l'eau pour me calmer et reprendre mes esprits. Voyons voir ... Potter m'avait embrassé, du moins avait embrassé Altea en ayant la ferme intention de la mettre dans son lit. Une pensée soudaine m'envahit l'esprit. Techniquement, Altea existait depuis peu de temps, et avait certains "organes" que je n'avais pas avant. Donc, elle était "techniquement" ... vierge. Je m'étouffai soudain avec ma salive (rien de très distingué) en réalisant cela. Non pas qu'avant, j'étais aussi "actif" que le Balafré, mais j'avais quand même une certaine ... expérience. Mais là ... J'étais une femme ! Et ce n'était pas quelque chose dont j'ai rêvé. Mais pourquoi je pensais à ça, moi ? Je ne vais _certainement_ pas coucher avec Potter ! Donc aucun soucis à me faire ! Je m'abstiendrais simplement pendant cinq ans et tout sera réglé !

Cinq ans ... C'est long quand même ! J'ignorerais simplement Potter et en cas d'acharnement, je le rembarrerais, en disant ... Je trouverais bien en temps voulu ! Par Salazar ! Il est dans ma Maison maintenant ce stupide griffon ! Je ne peux donc pas décemment l'ignorer sans être assailli de questions.

Je vais ...

* * *

 **A votre avis, que va faire notre bien-aimé Dray ?**

 **Je sais que je prends du retard mais c'est les vacances et j'adore la plage donc toutes mes excuses !**

 **Kiss'**


	4. Le Réveil

**Vraiiiiiment désolée pour mon retard mais la vie, c'est dur ! Vive la philo Je n'ai pas de beta donc les fautes sont là, elles guettent !** **Pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire, Draco/Altea vient d'être embrassé(e) par Harry au Bal, et clairement, il n'en a pas l'air ravi !**

Le lendemain matin, je retrouvai Pansy dans la Grande Salle, après qu'elle ait abandonné son cher et tendre. J'avais passé la nuit à me retourner dans mon lit, réfléchissant à un moyen de redevenir moi, mon vrai moi j'entends. Sort de métamorphose, potions, charmes ... Rien ne pouvait m'aider durablement. J'allai devoir attendre. Par Salazar ! Cinq ans dans la peau d'une femme !

J'avais un autre problème tout aussi important. Potty. Ou plutôt une version succube de notre héros national. Je me doute que tuer Face de Serpent n'a pas dû être une partie de plaisir mais de là à devenir un aussi grand psychopathe que lui, y a une marge mes chers amis.

Je divague. Pansy était totalement rêveuse devant moi, rougissante et minaudant. Je soupirai. Voilà la huitième fois qu'elle me raconte ô combien Blaise a été un gentleman avec elle, la faisant danser comme une princesse.

Ah ! Elle s'arrête, la cuillère en suspension à mi-chemin entre l'assiette et sa bouche. Mince. Elle a dû se rendre compte que je n'écoutais plus. Apparemment non, vu qu'elle m'adressa un sourire de conspiratrice. Que va-t-elle encore inventer ?

« Ma chère Elea ... Raconte-moi ... Que s'est-il passé hier soir ?

Oh je ne m'y attendais pas, à celle-là !

\- Voyons ... Potter est un goujat, rien de bien surprenant.

\- Certes. Mais s'est-il passé quelque chose de particulier ?

\- N-non.

\- Oh ! Que me caches-tu ? Il t'a embrassé ?

Je me sentis rougir. Ça me trahit à chaque fois, par les cornes de Merlin !

\- Ohoh, ricane-t-elle. Voilà qui est intéressant.

\- Il a surtout essayé de me violer ! criai-je soudainement, tentant vainement de me raccrocher aux branches. Les regards se tournèrent vers moi, curieux.

\- Chuuuuut ! souffla-t-elle avec autorité.

J'aperçus alorsalors Potter. Il leva les yeux et nos regards se croisèrent. Il sourit mauvaisement, me soufflant un baiser. Beurk. Ça me coupe l'appétit. Je devrais retourner au dortoir chercher mes affaires avant le cours de «mon oncle».

Alors que je tournai au coin des dortoirs, je sentis une main m'agripper l'épaule pour me plaquer au mur. Je n'avais pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que j'allais rencontrer un regard émeraude. Il se colla à moi avant de murmurer :

« Alors comme ça j'ai essayé de te violer ? Je peux te montrer réellement ce qu'il se passerait si j'essayais.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Potty-Potter, tentai-je d'affirmer, mais ma voix trembla un peu. Par Salazar ! Un peu de courage Draco ! Il ne me violerait jamais ! N'est ce pas ?

\- Potty-Potter ?

Oh ! Un ancien surnom que seul mon ancien moi lui donnait ! Pitié ! Qu'il ne découvre pas la vérité ! Je ne sais ce qu'il ferait si il devinait !

\- J'aime bien. Tu me résistes, ça va donner du piment à la chasse.

\- La chasse ? Je ne suis pas un vulgaire gibier !

\- Oh que non. Tu es très précieuse, souffla-t-il, sa main se posant sur ma cuisse. Il commençait à lentement la remonter, soulevant ma jupe et sa bouche se rapprochant de la mienne, quand un bruit de pas résonna dans le couloir. Je clignai des paupières et il avait disparu. Merlin ! Que venait-il de se passer ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de me pencher plus longtemps sur l'énigme qu'était Potter, que j'aperçus Severus. Sauvé par le gong.

Il me dévisagea un long moment avant de poursuivre sa route, m'adressant un petit hochement de tête.

Attendez deux secondes. Pourquoi je me sens bizarre ? Oh, doit y avoir un problème. Pourquoi est-ce que le sol du dortoir tangue ? Pourquoi tout devient noir ?

Eh bien. Je suppose que je me suis évanoui. Ma virilité est définitivement partie à dos de dragon. L'odeur de potions m'indique que je suis soit dans la salle des potions soit à l'infirmerie. Pas de surprise quand j'ouvre les yeux : des draps blancs, tout est blanc, exceptée une touffe brune reposant sur le drap. Pansy s'est endormie en me veillant. La prochaine fois, je la laisserai raconter autant de fois qu'elle veut ses histoires avec Blaise.

Je me redresse comme je peux. Étonnamment, je n'ai mal nul part, sauf aux oreilles. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Encore ? Severus entre doucement dans la pièce, je lui fais signe de rester silencieux, lui désignant Pansy. Il hôche la tête puis chuchote :

« Il semblerait que le sort aie eu des effets secondaires à retardement.

\- Pardon ?

\- Eh bien ... Tu as fait l'expérience d'un autre changement assez marquant.

Je baisse les yeux, mais ma poitrine est toujours là, et je suppose que le reste l'est aussi. Que suis-je maintenant ?

\- Tu as vraisemblablement les caractéristiques physiques d'une espèce magique, marmonna-t-il.

\- Par Salazar ! Pas un gobelin, pas un gobelin, pas un gobelin, pas un gobelin, récitai-je.

\- Abruti, tu n'es pas un gobelin. Tu es un elfe, ou devrais-je dire, une elfe, ricana-t-il. Cependant, je ne sais pas si tu en as les caractéristiques magiques.

\- Ah bah ça, je suis devenue encore plus belle.

\- Un vrai Malfoy. Tu sais bien que cela n'est dû qu'aux phéromones. Même si les oreilles te donne un côté ... merveilleux, plaisanta-t-il, un léger sourire flottant sur son visage.

Je sais qu'il ne faisait ça que pour me remonter le visage mais cela remplissait son office parfaitement. Un rire me secoua silencieusement.

Ah ! Mes cheveux me tombèrent devant le visage, ils étaient plus longs !

\- Draco, tu feras attention, tu as quelques marques trahissant ton ... appartenance à ta nouvelle espèce.

\- Que ... Oh ! m'exclamai-je. Des tatouages de lierre grimpaient sur mes bras avant de s'enrouler autour de mon cou. Sympa. Cependant, les demis-lunes que je sentais sur mes tempes allaient être difficiles à cacher. Joie.

\- Merci, Sev.

\- Un sort de camouflage devrait faire l'affaire, mais fais bien attention que personne ne soit assez proche de toi pour percer ce sort.

Ce qui signifie, fuir Potter. Évidemment.


End file.
